


but then again, so is he

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are second best to a dead girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but then again, so is he

You are second best to a dead girl.

Really, you try not to be jealous. After all, it's the end of the world, and the six of you are sharing four ratty mattresses, the only warmth being a fire built by Hagakure. There's nobody else out here, not in this wasteland.

But still, it weighs on your mind, oh so heavily. It shouldn't bother you, but when Naegi thrashes in his sleep, calling out her name, it feels like a knife to the gut.

Oh, the irony.

It's now the hour when you are the only one awake. Hagakure usually nods off first, Asahina soon after. Fukawa and Togami usually fall asleep around the same time, the former clinging to the latter.

And then it's Naegi, but he doesn't last, not for long anyways.

For now, he's resting, but the nightmares will soon take over, they always do.

And yes - he's begun to struggle in his sleep.

"Maizono-san... Maizono-san!"

You closes you eyes. It's not like you haven't awoken from nightmares before, calling out Celeste's name like it was oxygen. But somehow, it feels different this way.

Naegi opens his eyes slowly, and rolls over to face you, "Kirigiri-san?"

You turn to look at him, "I'm here."

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, and sits up, "I had the dream again."

You shrug, "It's not your fault."

He leans on your shoulder, "It feels like it is."

Here the two of you are, awake during the witching hour, with the last embers of the fire lighting up the tiny area they've taken refuge in. You lean down, and kiss his head softly.

Neither of you really know what you have. You're both second best to each other, and yet you're trying to have some kind of a relationship. The most you do is cry together, or offer comfort after the nightmares.

Because even you still dream about Celeste going up in flames.

Togami stirs in his sleep. He rolls over, closer to Fukawa and her warm embrace. 

You wish you were like them.

Naegi thinks the same, but here you are, both still in love with girls who went and died before anything could happen.

-

Sometimes, you wish your memories wouldn't come back.

They come back as you sleep usually, and they're so confusing, you don't know where to begin.

Sometimes they're little bits and pieces, other times they're chunks.

And you wish you could forget them.

You're out to lunch with Naegi and Leon, and everything is bright and you're breaking Celeste's night time rule just to go see her, and Leon's crying because of the gunshots so you console him with Naegi and Monokuma laughs as Celeste is burning to ash and you're crying you're crying you're crying.

No matter what happens, you wake up screaming one of their names, and it doesn't matter who's, you feel awful all the same.

Naegi doesn't seem to remember that, so maybe it's just a dream, but it feels so real.

-

One day, you want to sort out your feelings. One day, when Asahina can smile without tears slipping out, when Hagakure doesn't slip into sadness in random bouts, when Togami and Fukawa will talk to rest of you, when Naegi can remember.

Perhaps you always loved Naegi, perhaps he wasn't second best to you. Perhaps  _you_ were  _his_ first choice all along, and you just didn't know.

Or maybe, you are still second best to a dead girl.

No matter, so is he.

Somehow, you love each other anyways.


End file.
